yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
HS/358-359
İLK AAA So e Er ir hastalık veya kaza SIrd- ar yapılacak ba- rilen ad. İlk yar- iması gerekli- erilecek İLK YARDIM : B sında doktor gelinceye kad kım, alınacak tedbirlere VE dımın up bilimine uygun yapı dir. Çünkü yanlış yapılacak bir İş, V Le yanlış bir ilâç, hasta YA da Te uğra yanın hayatını tehlikeye koyabilir. i ilk yar- İlk yardım malzemesi : Her evde İlk Y in bazı ilâç Ve malzemele- dım hizmetleri iÇ ya e bunların bir kutu Ve rin bulunması V yerlerde ilk yardım çantası içinde serin muhafazası, saklanması lâzımdır. Motorlu taşıtlardu, bulundurulması mecbu- | ri olan ilk yardım çantası sarsıntıya dayd- nabilecek şekilde yapılmış ve yerleştirilmiş nde her an kullanılmaya elverişli olacak; İÇİ i deler ve evsafı bozulmamış ilâç ve mad bulunacaktır. Karayolları Trafik Tüzüğüne bağlı (1) sayılı | cetvele göre bu maddeler : 1 — Sargı bez- leri, 2 — Gazlı bez, 3 — Tentürdiyot, 4 — İdrofil pamuk, 5 — Saf aikol, 6 — Oksijen- | li su, Z — Kan durdurmak için. lâstik tüp veya sargı, 8 — Bu malzemenin nasıl kul- lanilacağına dair Sağlık ve Sosyal Yardım Bakanlığınca hazırlanmış tarifnâme vardır. İlk yardıma giden personel kazaya uğra- yanın durumuna göre hareket etmeli ka- zazedeyi duruma göre sırt üstü ya da yüz üstü yere yatırıp Önce rahatını sağlamalı- dır. İLK YARDIMDA FAYDALI BİLGİLER : 1 — Ya- ralılar; yaralarının tehlikeli olup olmadığı anlaşılıncaya kadar, başı vücudunun hiza- sında olmak üzere, rahat bir yerde, sırt üs- Hukuk Sözlüğü tü yatırılmalıdır. Ol m Yaralılar; mümkün olduğu kadar, sı- * cak ve sakin tutulmalı, kesin bir zorunluk olmadıkça hareket ettirilmemeli, taşınması gerekenler itina ile taşınmalıdır. 3 — Yaralıların, toz topraktan korunmaları için mümkünse üzerleri örtülmeli, ağızları- na toz toprak kaçmışsa iyice temizlenip, nefes almaları kolaylaştırılmalıdır. 4 — Kusan ya da tam olarak kendine gel- memiş olan veya karnından yaralanmış bu- lunan bir kimseye ağızdan hiç bir şey ve- rilmemelidir. İLK YARDIM HAKKINDA KISA BİLGİLER : Za- bıtanın yaralanmalarda yapacağı ilk yar- dım etrafta bulabilirse yaraya tentürdiyot sürerek ve steril «Mikropsuz» bir pansu- la yarayı sarıp en yakın hastaneye sevk el- man Mmalzemesiy sağlık merkezi veya mektir. Kırık yeri sert bir cisimle, tah- Kırık. varsa : ? derhal hastaneye dö- * ta parçası gibi, Sarıp türülmelidir. Kanamalarda; kanayan yerin üst kısmın- dar bir bandla boğmalı. ve konduğu td azıp acele hastaneye gö” TİZ hi de bir yere y türmelidir. Bayılmalarda; Sıkı yerleri; «Kemer, kravat, ceket, yelek ve pantalon gibi mak; hastayı hafif başaşağı tirmek, açık havaya arzetmek lâzımdır. yerleri» 90” duruma 9€“ ; mek Zehirli ısırmalarda : İsırilan yer! eN ba (emilen kan tükürülür), Üzerinden boğm ' visi yapti amonyak sürmek ve serlim teda mak gerekir. Ânsiklopedik Enn İLM Burun kanamalarında : Buruna varsa gaz- hı, bezle, Şayet gazli bezi yoksa pamukla tampon yapılır. ş * Bu komi mi Ö len syonların görevi Mesleğe girmek nleri KR in evrakı Uzerinde kanuni vasıfları haiz Elektrik - çarpmasında : Hostanın kalb SİUP olmadıklarını tetkik etmektir : : un kalbini | — v : kuv /etlendirece eksi ; arılacak son ü k enjeksiyonlar yapılır. RNeLER A a göre adayın polis olup gina dair bir kar keş Or verilir. Bu ka- Yanıklarda :-Pansuman yapılır, Tar Bakanlığa sunulur Tâ . Tâyin SEDAN NEN ME vazelin, zeytinyağı gibi şeyler sürülür, hasta bir sağ- | — YOPilir. Bakanlıkça lik merkezine götürülür ş Suda boğulma ©) Sebep, neden. Bir olayın a : Hastayı başaşağı getir- mek, ciğerlerindeki suyu boşaltmak, sun'i nefes aldırmak lâzımdır. meyd i ydana gelmesinde Tolü olan etken İLLETSİZ İKTİSAP : Sebepsiz mal KİM Elekt hasıl olan fazlalık oranı Tl vermeyi icabettirir. edinme, Asılmada : Derhal asılmada kullanılan ipi nda ge- | I . : ebepsizlik Se epsiz I mal edin Mide yoluyla zehirlenmelerde zehirlenen ki- Ru İlsisiz He Şiyi kusturmak için bir cisim ile boğazı gı- cıklamak ve tentürdiyotla zehirlenmede ni de, nişastalı su içirmek veya ekmek içi ye- dirmek suretiyle takviye edilmelidir İLLİ : (Es, Te.) Sebebe ait, nedensel, İLLİYET : Ss Te Neden ! Sonuca bağla an Yı İLLİYET : (fr. Cousalit& - ing. Casual relation) (Es. Te.) Nedensellik. İlliyet rabıtası, Casu- alite. Bir neticeyi meydana getiren fiil ve hareketle o netice; arasındaki bağ. İLLE İl Özel | A BANKASI : İD! Özel İdareleriyle, Bele- ye ve Köy İdarelerinin ve bu kuracakları birlikleri adı bağlı, İdarelerin iç geçen idarelere tüzel kişiliği hai iz olan veya olmıya va katma bütçeli idare v e bütçeli idare ve ilgili konularla uğ lerinde Özel huku e kurumların imar | İLLÜZYON : (Fr. A. Tıp.) Zihin bozuklukların- kurumların imar işleriyle | dandır. Şahısta idrak kabiliyeti azalmıştır. raşmak ve bütün işlem- | İllüzyon, alıcı | Mz Bek | VE hükümleriyle bu kanu- Vi g Mak üzere 13 Haziran 1945 ta- MR, 4759 Sayılı kanun! tüzel kişiliği tur. organlarımıza gelen bütün ihsasların yanlış tefsiridir. Bir kediyi görüp köpek sanmak, hayvan sesini insan sesi sanmak gibi idrak kusuru. ni | a İller Bankası adiyle haiz olmak üzere kurulmuş- İ LM-İ FERAİZ : (Es. Huk.) Eski hukuktaki mi- ras hükümleri. Tereke ile ilgili haklardan ve Müdür y KOMİSYONU : Emniyet | terekenin nasıl bölüşüleceğinden bahseden hai "Ya mMuavinleri veya bunların yeri: | ilim. azi 5 ; be Ml 9Jörenlerin başkanlığı altında Şu- | ön Bine Veya şeflerinden veyahut bunla- © Vazife görenlerden teşkil olunur. İLM-İ FIKIH : (İs. Huk.) Umumi anlamda, in- sanın kendi leh ve aleyhindeki hükümleri bilmek için hasıl ettiği meleke. Hususi an- �